Incrivelmente doce, inexplicavelmente desastrada
by Kayla Armilas
Summary: Saga é um grande empresário e pediu a mão de Saori em casamento. Será possível que este casamento possa dar realmente certo?
1. Chapter 1

**Incrivelmente doce, inexplicavelmente desastrada. **

- Lá vem ela... Tem certeza mesmo disso, meu irmão?

- Kanon, até hoje não consigo entender essa sua implicância com a minha namorada...

- Não gosto dela... Tem algo nela que me soa falso.

- É melhor você parar com isso... Hoje eu pedirei a sua mão.

- Com tantas mulheres, você vai se casar logo com ela?

- Kanon, eu nunca tentei fazer você mudar de opinião quanto à empresa, nem muito menos ainda com suas incontáveis namoradas.

- Mas é que me preocupo com meu irmãozinho.

- Olá, Kanon... Continua tocando com aquele inútil do meu meio irmão?

- Bom dia pra você também, Saori... E sim continuo tocando com Mu, e ele é mais útil que muitas pessoas que conheço...

- Espero que não seja uma indireta.

- Se a carapuça serviu... Bom eu já vou, Saga. Tenho que organizar minhas coisas, logo começará mais uma turnê.

- Não esqueça de deixar a chave na portaria.

- Hei Kanon... Quando vocês tirarem o bastardo da banda, ela fará muito sucesso.

- Ela já faz muito sucesso.

Assim que Kanon saiu da sala, Saga voltou-se para seus documentos, pois sabia que a sua namorada falaria pelos cotovelos sobre seu irmão outra vez.

- Eu acho que o Kanon não gosta de mim...

- Ele gosta de você, só que não consegue demonstrar isso. – Saga dizia tentando apaziguar.

- Não é o que parece... Ele deve estar sendo influenciado por aquele lá...

- Você está querendo dizer que meu irmão não tem personalidade?

Saga falou com um tom irritado. Saori ao perceber que mexeu em casa de maribondo, era assim como ela considerava a relação dos dois irmãos, decidiu se retratar:

- Não é isso, meu amor... É que Mu consegue ser bastante persuasivo quando é de seu interesse... Que nem a sua mãe foi...

- Saori, é melhor não falar mal dos mortos...

- Desculpe... É que até hoje não me conformo com o que meu pai fez com minha mãe.

- Saori, isso são águas passadas. Vamos mudar de assunto, pois hoje eu quero que o dia seja perfeito, sem nenhum infortúnio... Tenho uma surpresa para esta noite.

- Adoro surpresas... Vamos, me diga o que é.

- Se eu contar não vai mais ser surpresa.

- Ai, você sabe o quanto sou curiosa... Não vou agüentar até a noite para saber.

- Mas dessa vez você vai ter que esperar... – Ao escutar o telefonema de sua secretaria – Sim, pode deixá-lo entrar.

- Bom dia, senhor Saga. Aqui estão as papeladas que me pediu para avaliar.

- Bom dia, Kamus. E da próxima vez que me chamar assim te jogo pela janela do 18º andar... Onde já se viu um amigo de infância que tem a mesma idade que eu, me tratando como um velho.

Kamus deu um leve sorriso, assentindo com essa expressão ter entendido o recado.

- Bom dia, senhorita Saori.

- Acho que se depender de Saga será sempre assim que irá me chamar...

- Quem sabe um dia isso não mude? Bom, meu amor, agora eu tenho muito trabalho pela frente. Podemos deixar nossa conversa para o jantar dessa noite?

- Não vai mesmo me contar que surpresa é essa? – Saga faz que não com a cabeça – Nem vai me dar uma dica?

- Não mesmo... Hei, não vai nem me dar um beijo de despedida?

- Não. Você não merece.

Assim que Saori saiu, Saga soltou um suspiro. Kamus só ficou observando o amigo.

- Ela é tão impulsiva. Ainda bem que ela resolveu desistir de descobrir o que tenho pra dizer essa noite. Finalmente tomei minha decisão...

- Deixa-me ver se adivinho... Vai pedi-la em casamento?

- Nada escapa de seus ouvidos atentos, não é mesmo, Kamus?

- Só podia ser isso... Não acha que é uma decisão um tanto precipitada da sua parte?

- Não vá me dizer que você também não gosta dela...

- Não é isso... Mesmo eu não tendo tanta intimidade com ela, isso não quer dizer que eu a odeie... É que vocês ainda são muito novos para tomar uma decisão dessas. Alem do mais, há quanto tempo vocês estão namorando? Uns três meses?

- Vai fazer quatro meses na semana que vem... É que ela tem insistido tanto... E vive dizendo que não a amo.

- As mulheres são assim mesmo... Vá por mim, Saga, está muito cedo para se casar. Sabe o que seu pai diria?

- Nem precisa falar, já sei aonde você quer chegar. Meu pai se casou com uma operária, e quando eu e Kanon tínhamos seis anos ela pediu o divorcio, e foi morar com Kanon em outra cidade com boa parte dos bens de meu pai. Se ela entendesse de assuntos da empresa, teria tomado até mesmo a empresa... Mas com a Saori é diferente. Ela é filha de um dos maiores empresário de toda a Grécia.

- Diga-se por passagem, de uma empresa rival.

- Está querendo dizer que eles estão armando para que a nossa empresa afunde?

- Você que está dizendo isso...

- Mas é o que pareceu ser... A Saori realmente me ama, ela jamais faria isso comigo. E o seu pai Shion, é um dos homens mais nobre e honrado que já conheci.

- A pergunta é: você a ama tanto quanto ela o ama?

- Eu... – pensou: Maldição! Esse Kamus parece um feiticeiro... Ou um demônio. Como ele pode ter tanta certeza que eu não amo a Saori do mesmo jeito que ela me ama?"Olhou nervoso pro relógio e conseguiu uma escapatória dessa pergunta – Vamos deixar esse assunto para depois". Temos uma reunião daqui a três minutos, e ainda nem revemos a pauta dessa reunião.

- Tudo bem... A vida é sua mesmo.

No elevador, Saori estava esperando impacientemente chegar ao térreo quando seu celular tocou.

- Eu já te disse para não ligar pra mim... Sim eu tenho boas novas. Ao que parece Saga vai me pedir em casamento... É eu sei, mas devemos ser cuidadosos a partir de agora... O que? O Kamus está fazendo isso?... Não se preocupe. Faça do jeito que combinamos e tudo dará certo. Tchau... Não espere escutar isso da minha parte pelo telefone.

Assim que ela desliga o celular, ela diz pra si mesma "Idiota, vai acabar arruinando com meus planos antes do tempo".

Em outro lugar...

- Ah, não! Por que vocês a enviaram pra cidade?... Mas eu não vou ter tempo... Não dá pra levar ela comigo... Eu vou TRABALHAR... Tocar guitarra em uma banda famosa é trabalho sim senhora... Eu vou deixar ela no meu Ap. e nem quero saber dela reclamando da bagunça... Nem eu nem meu companheiro de quarto vamos ter tempo pra isso... Ta bom, eu vou pegá-la no aeroporto. Tchau.

- O que foi Milo?

- A minha prima matuta vai vir para a cidade atrás de emprego. E o pior de tudo é que ela vai ficar lá no nosso ap, Mu.

- E isso vai dar certo? Sabe como é mulher dentro de um apartamento com dois homens solteiros e sem tempo pode fazer... Espero que pelo menos ela seja bonita.

- Hei mais respeito. Estamos falando da minha prima.

- A sua prima vem pra cidade para procurar emprego? O que ela sabe fazer? Dependendo do que ela sabe fazer, posso pedir a Saga que dê um emprego pra ela.

- Nem pensar. Ela é um verdadeiro desastre ambulante. Aonde ela vai, os acidentes vão atrás.

- Nossa, Milo. Que coisa ruim de dizer de sua prima.

- Eu to te dizendo, Kanon, ela é assim mesmo. Uma vez ela foi pegar uns papéis e derrubou um rapaz que carregava suprimentos para o hospital onde trabalhava como secretária.

- Coitadinha. E ela se machucou muito?

- Que nada. Ela sempre tem o azar de causar acidentes, e a sorte de nunca se machucar quando isso acontece. Se eu te contasse o que aconteceu da ultima vez que fui visitar minha tia você nem vai acreditar...

- Hei, vocês três. Vamos parar de ficar fofocando da vida alheia, e vamos ao que interessa. O cubo do baixo não está no lugar que deveria estar.

- Desculpe, Chara. Esqueci de avisar que ele queimou.

- Outra vez? O que você fez, Mu?

- Nada demais. Ele apenas deu um curto quando fui ligar.

- Isso é impossível. Compramos ele há uma semana, e não parecia que estava com defeito.

- Mas foi isso que aconteceu e pronto.

Mu saiu da sala prontamente ao perceber a feição descrente que o vocalista da banda lhe enviava. Não queria ficar discutindo com Shura.

- Pode deixar que eu compro outro, Shura.

- Não é essa a questão, Kanon. O problema está sendo com o Mu. De uns tempos pra cá ele sempre vem com essa conversa.

Em outra sala, Milo que estava pondo os cabos e a correia da guitarra na kaise, virou-se pra Mu ao escutar o arranca-rabo entre os amigos vindo da outra sala.

- Mu, você fez aquilo outra vez? Poxa cara, assim não vai dar. O Shura está pegando no seu pé outra vez. Logo, logo ele vai querer te tirar da banda.

- Se é isso o que vocês querem, não estou nem ai. Não vou morrer por causa disso.

- Olha Mu, há muito tempo que eu e o Milo estamos tentando ser compreensivos com você, – dizia Kanon ao conseguir se livrar de Shura – mas não vai dar pra agüentar isso por muito tempo. Ficar vendendo seus equipamentos para comprar drogas só vai fazer todos se afastarem de você.

- Se esse é o problema, eu mesmo compro o cubo.

- Mu, você tinha passado pela clínica, e já tinha se recuperado. E agora fica entregando os pontos.

- Culpa da minha ex-mulher, Kanon. Ela não quer me deixar ver minha filha.

- Isso não se resolve assim. Tem que procurar um advogado para resolver isso.

- Preste atenção, Mu. Se você continuar desse jeito, vai dar razão para Saori ficar falando mal de você. Shion vai ficar muito chateado quando souber a verdade. É isso o que você quer?

- Não... Mas eu não consigo parar com isso agora. Essa porcaria está acabando com minha vida.

- Então acabe com isso antes que ela acabe com você... Não queria ter que te pedir isso, mas acho que é o melhor a se fazer. Você entra em uma clinica por uma semana ou duas, e assim que voltar tenta segurar a onda.

- Mas e a turnê, Kanon?

- O nosso Road toca no seu lugar até que esteja tudo bem.

- Hei, Milo, que estória é essa de chamar meu irmão para tocar? Sabe que ele sente dores ainda do acidente.

- Eu sei, Aioria, mas ele não se esforçará tanto quanto no tempo em que ele tocava guitarra com a gente. Isso porque eu e o Milo vamos cobrir as falhas com as guitarras.

- Era mesmo isso que vocês queriam me afastar da banda.

- Ninguém quer te afastar da banda, Mu. O que queremos é que você volte a tocar bem como no inicio. E que esteja bem de saúde também.

- Pra sua sorte, Mu, você ainda tem amigos que se importam com você... Sugiro que você conte a verdade para seu pai antes que ele descubra pelos jornalistas que por certo farão especulações quanto a isso. E nada melhor que alguém da família para dar apoio nesses momentos.

- Você tem razão, Kanon. Vou falar com meu pai hoje.

- É melhor você deixar para ir amanha. Saga foi falar com Shion.

- Não me diga que a Saori e ele vão se casar...

À noite na mansão de Shion

- Boa noite, meu amor. Cheguei um pouco atrasado por causa do trânsito.

- Não precisa explicar. Nós também chegamos há pouco tempo.

- Boa noite, meu rapaz. A Saori passou o dia todo reclamando que você não contou que surpresa era essa que você só podia dar a noite. Até fiquei curioso.

- Sei o quanto estou curiosa, mas vamos deixar isso pro jantar, papai.

Todos se sentaram à mesa, apreciando a comida. Saga tentava olhando para o cálice de vinho conseguir confiança para fazer o pedido.

- Saga, dessa vez você não tem escapatória. Diga que grande surpresa é essa.

- Você é realmente muito impaciente mesmo, Saori... Sabe Shion, eu passei a noite anterior inteiramente pensando em como falaria isso... Tinha até um papel a decorar para que nada saísse errado. Como meu dia hoje foi muito corrido, nem tive tempo... Eu amo muito a Saori, o senhor sabe... Então vamos lá. – Saga se ajoelha diante de Saori, com uma caixinha preta, pega em sua mão e continua – Saori. Aceita se casar comigo e fazer de mim o homem mais feliz desse mundo?

- Aceito. É claro que aceito. Esperei tanto por isso...

- Meu jovem, não sei se lhe dou meus parabéns ou se dou meus pêsames.

- PAPAI! Assim Saga vai se assustar...

- Entendo o senhor Shion. É só uma brincadeira.

- Quando vocês pretendem se casar?

- O mais rápido possível. – Saori fala isso ao mesmo tempo em que Saga fala – Vamos passar um bom tempo noivando.

- Esses jovens, sempre querendo apressar as coisas... Bom, e o que fará assim que se casarem? Seu irmão ainda vive com você, estou certo?

- É verdade. Como ele quase não fica na cidade, ele decidiu morar comigo. Eu até acho isso muito bom, porque assim nós podemos recuperar nosso tempo em que vivemos afastados...

- Ah, não Saga... A gente vai se casar e eu quero viver só com você. Além do mais ele não vai com a minha cara por causa daquele bastardo.

- Eu já te pedi Saori, que não chame seu irmão assim.

- Ele é meu meio irmão... Infelizmente. Papai é verdade mesmo que Mu fica falando mal de mim para os amigos...

- O Mu nem pensa em você, Saori. Ele só tem tempo para a banda. E mesmo que ele dissesse isso para meu irmão, Kanon jamais seria influenciado. Conheço ele tão bem quanto ele me conhece.

- Devo admitir que em um ponto a Saori está certa. Quando ela se casar, vai querer ter uma casa só para vocês. Por outro lado concordo com Saga. Vocês devem se conhecer melhor antes de se casarem. Ainda há desarmonia entre vocês. Se casarem dessa forma, o casamento vai acabar muito cedo... Como os casos que existem por ai...

- Papai, o senhor fala isso por causa daquela...

- Eu já pedi para que você parasse de mexer com a memória de Beth. Sabe o que eu não agüento ver em você, minha filha? Essa sua implicância com a falecida, e com seu irmão também.

Shion levantasse da mesa muito irritado e magoado deixando o recinto. Saga apenas observava tudo o que seu futuro sogro fez. Imaginou que ele realmente amava muito a mãe de Mu, e que sofria até hoje com sua perda. Já a Saori estava com um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Saori, acho melhor você se desculpar com seu pai.

- De maneira alguma eu faria isso. Nunca gostei daquela mulher, nem da memória que meu tem quanto a ela. Mesmo ela depois de morta ainda causa confusões nesta família. Eu queria que o Mu...

- Olha lá a besteira que vai falar... Essa noite já deu o que tinha que dar. Estou indo agora.

- Não vai fica aqui comemorando comigo?

- Não há clima para se comemorar, Saori. Até amanha.

- Hei, Saga. Quero te pedir algo... Vê se arranja outra secretaria, porque aquela que você tem eu não gosto dela.

- Ta bom. Vou transferir ela pra outra sessão...

- Por que não a deixa com o Kamus? Percebi que ele estava sem secretaria.

Saga acaba de chegar a sua cobertura, e dá de cara com Kanon enrolado na toalha, tomando o leite diretamente da caixa. Os dois levam um susto, e o coitado quase deixa a toalha cair.

- KANON! Você não disse que ia viajar? O que faz todo a vontade na sala?

-Quer me matar de susto, Saga?? Decidimos viajar de avião. E você? Não estava com a sua namorada?

- Noiva. Fiquei com dor de cabeça e decidi voltar cedo pra casa. Estou com a cabeça fervendo...

- Então somos dois.

- Mu voltou a fazer besteiras? É por isso que a Saori fala tanto dele... Vive dando razão pra isso. Estou começando a...

Imediatamente Kanon cortou o irmão com um tom reprovador:

- Os maiores culpados de isso estar acontecendo com ele são a sua noiva, que só sabe criticar o pobre-diabo, seu futuro sogro que nunca fez nada para mudar o comportamento dela, e sua ex-mulher que está infernizando a vida dele. Não tinha como ser diferente. Eu fico surpreso e indignado que você queira dar razão a Saori.

- Desculpe. Sei que Mu não merece tudo isso que aconteceu com ele. É uma pessoa calma, e voltada a boas ações. Essa noite tivemos uma discussão, e até Shion se irritou com a Saori... E pra piorar, quando a gente se casar, teremos que morar em outro lugar. Sabe que gosto muito daqui...

- Agora ela quer nos afastar também é? Quer saber de uma coisa... Seja feliz com sua futura esposa... Isso se for possível.

Saga pretendia retrucar, mas Kanon foi para seu quarto batendo a porta. Ele sabia que quando o irmão fazia isso, não existia um ser no mundo capaz de fazer com que mudasse de idéia e fosse conversar direito. Depois de uma noite mal sucedida, uma briga com o irmão, e péssimas noticias de seu futuro cunhado, o jeito era tomar uma ducha quente e ir dormir. Não conseguiu. A comida não caiu nada bem em seu estomago. E para piorar, sua gastrite nervosa estava atacando. Realmente aquela não tinha sido uma boa noite como ele havia planejado.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

No dia seguinte

- Kanon, aonde vai com essas malas?

- Vou passar uns tempos no Ap. de Milo.

- Se é por causa de ontem, eu...

- Não é só por isso. O Mu vai passar uns tempos na clinica, e para o Milo não ficar sozinho com a prima, pediu que ficasse lá.

- Não entendi muito bem, mas deixa pra lá...

Saga mostrou pouco interesse fazendo uma cara estranha, colocando a mão na altura no estomago.

- Você não parece bem, Saga. Está passando mal?

- É a gastrite. Estou assim desde ontem.

- Bem que eu disse para você não trabalhar tanto... anos de trabalho e preocupações fizeram isso com você. É melhor tirar o dia para fazer uma visita ao médico.

- Hoje eu não posso. Tenho que procurar uma nova secretaria, atendendo ao pedido de Saori que não gostava da Shina... Ainda bem que Shaka vai estar trabalhando hoje. Posso dar uma passada no consultório dele.

- Lá vai você ficar fazendo tudo o que ela manda. Deixa pra lá, isso é problema seu mesmo... Só que não confio nas habilidades de Shaka como clinico geral da empresa para resolver seu problema. O que você precisa mesmo é de um especialista no assunto... – pensou que esta seria a hora certa de falar sobre Helena – Esquece esse lance de procurar uma secretaria. A prima do Milo já trabalhou como secretaria de um hospital, e tem um currículo variado.

- Isso é bom... além de dar emprego a prima do amigo do meu irmão, não terei que ficar me desgastando com entrevistas cansativas.

Na mansão de Shion...

- Pai, preciso conversar com o senhor.

- Você não me parece muito bem. O que aconteceu? Está doente?

- Estou precisando de seu apoio... sua ajuda como pai.

- Claro, meu filho. Eu sempre coloquei dinheiro em sua conta, mas toda vez você devolvia, dizendo que não precisava.

- Não é esse tipo de ajuda... – mesmo com receio de magoar seu pai, e ao mesmo tempo se sentindo péssimo, conseguiu forças para falar – É que eu andei me envolvendo com coisas que estão me destruindo por dentro.

- Seja o que for, eu estou aqui para te ajudar. Afinal de contas você é meu filho.

- Filho bastardo.

- Não diga isso. Eu e a sua mãe fomos mais felizes do que quando era casado com a mãe de Saori.

- É mesmo? – não conseguiu resistir em mostrar sua descrença diante do que acabara de escutar, mesmo assim sua voz saiu demonstrando também o quanto se sentia magoado – E por que você sempre deixou que a Saori me chamasse assim?

- Tinha esperanças que um dia ela visse o mau que estava te fazendo, e tentasse reparar tudo isso. Mas eu me enganei...

- O tempo em que o senhor deveria mudar isso já passou. Ela continua mimada e arrogante... Mas não é sobre ela que eu vim falar... nem sei como terei coragem de contar... tenho medo que tenha vergonha de mim...

- Eu não tive vergonha quando o trouxe para viver comigo quando sua mãe morreu, não será agora que terei.

- Depois de tudo que Cyntia me fez, acabei me entregando ao mundo das drogas...

Shion sorriu feliz, mas não foi pela desgraça que estava acontecendo na vida de seu filho, e sim por algo que esperava a tanto tempo. Que Mu se abrisse com ele.

- Finalmente você resolveu confiar em mim... todo esses anos de silencio me fizeram pensar que você nunca falaria sobre este assunto comigo, e sendo assim, jamais poderia dizer que sabia o que estava te acontecendo, nem muito menos ainda tentar te ajudar.

- O senhor já sabia? Aposto que foi o Kanon que te contou. E é capaz de Saori já saber disso...

- Ninguém me contou. Eu e o Saga vimos você pelas ruas, andando estranho. A gente tentou falar com você, mas era como se você estivesse em outro mundo. Saga te seguiu, e viu você comprando em um beco suspeito. Ele não queria me contar, mas eu já tinha pensado nessa possibilidade, afinal de contas você teve uma infância problemática, e agora tocando em uma banda de Rock essa porta estaria próxima a você. Não estou dizendo com isso que todas as pessoas que tocam ou gostam de rock se droguem... Saga me pediu para que não contasse para Saori, e mesmo que ele não tivesse me pedido isso, eu não contaria mesmo. Depois, ele conversou com Kanon, e nós três juntos fizemos de tudo para que ninguém soubesse que você ficou internado em uma clinica de recuperação.

- Me perdoe, pai. Eu sou um idiota que não presta pra nada nesta vida.

- Não. Você é que tem que me perdoar, filho. Depois que a sua mãe morreu, eu não te dei atenção. Fui fraco. Mesmo vendo que você precisava muito de mim, me afoguei no trabalho para não ter que ficar me lembrando dela, ou de ficar escutando as reclamações da mãe da Saori. Fui fraco novamente quando deixei você se casar com aquela trapaceira que deu o golpe da barriga.

- Mas ela me amava e estava esperando uma filha minha.

- Ela nunca te amou. E aquela menina não é a sua filha.

- O que o senhor está dizendo? Quem te contou uma infâmia dessas?

- Falei mais do que devia... olha, você não deve se preocupar com a Cyntia agora. Se preocupe apenas com sua recuperação...

- Não. O senhor sabe de algo e gostaria que me dissesse. Vou insistir tanto neste assunto até que me conte o que sabe.

- Vejo que não tenho outra alternativa... Aquela mulher, quando soube que esteve se drogando, veio até mim com algo que parecia uma chantagem. Não que eu me preocupasse com o que os jornalistas dissessem, mas sim com a sua reação, e da banda também. Sei que você gosta muito de tocar com seus amigos... Paguei a ela uma quantia muito alta para que não colocasse a boca no mundo. Eu aproveitei e peguei um chumaço de cabelo da menina, e depois o filtro de um cigarro que você jogou fora. Levei até o laboratório de um conhecido e pedi para que ele fizesse o teste de DNA... a menina não é sua.

- Pai, isso que o senhor está me contando é muito sério... Isso quer dizer que estou pagando uma pensão alimentícia enorme para uma vigarista.

- Sabe por que ela não está indo mais atrás de você? Porque eu mostrei o resultado do exame, e disse que faria ela pagar em dobro tudo o que ela tirou de você, e ainda por cima entraria com um processo contra ela.

- Obrigado por ter me ajudado, pai. Para mim é uma felicidade e uma tristeza também. Tenho pena dessa menina que não deve ter um pai, pois se tivesse, ele jamais concordaria com algo desse tipo. Por outro lado, não tive tempo para me acostumar com a idéia de ser pai dela.

- E então, filho, vai querer mesmo se tratar?

- Vou hoje mesmo. Poderia me acompanhar até a clinica?

- Eu não vou só te deixar lá, como também passarei todo o tempo ao seu lado. Agora consigo reconhecer que fui um péssimo pai para você, e que agora estarei sempre ao seu lado para recompensar todos esses anos.

- Mas pai, e a empresa?

- Não se preocupe. É para isso que serve o vice-presidente... Vou ligar para Dohko agora mesmo.

Mu aproveitou para fazer o mesmo. Ligou de seu celular para o apartamento, e Milo, muito preguiçoso atendeu.

- Alo? Milo, diga para Kanon que já resolvi tudo e que vou ficar uns tempos internado. Quando voltar, não cairei nessa lama novamente.

- Que ótima noticia. Eu também quero dar uma noticia boa pra você também. Decidi que iremos de avião. Então dará para você ficar recuperado, e tocar com a gente.

- Mas e sua fobia de avião?

- Se você está determinado a se tratar pela banda, eu posso muito bem tentar vencer meu medo de voar. Kanon disse que concordava comigo, e disse que ficaria aqui no Ap. por uns tempos.

- Eu não sei o que faria sem amigos como vocês.

- Amigos são pra essas coisas. Melhore logo, meu irmão. Até mais.

Assim que desligou, viu um ar esperançoso, e feliz no rosto de seu pai.

- Seus amigos são compreensivos. Isso mostra que eles realmente se preocupam com você.

- É. Milo que não é da família me trata como irmão, coisa que a Saori...

- Não quero nem falar dela hoje. Depois de ontem, tudo o que quero é relaxar um pouco ao lado de meu filho.

- Obrigado por tudo, pai.

- Eu é que agradeço a Deus por ter você como meu filho.

No aeroporto

Kanon, Milo e Aioria esperavam impaciente que a prima de Milo desembarcasse. Logo surge uma garota magérrima, baixa e loira com os cabelos presos. Seus olhos eram azuis claros, escondidos atrás de um óculos de grau de péssimo gosto. Eles eram tão grandes que até seu rosto delicado se perdia entre eles. A roupa que ela usava era de uma tonalidade verde claro bastante opaca. Quando chegou por trás dos rapazes falando "olá" com sua voz suave chamando a atenção deles Shura disse:

- Cruz credo!

- Se eu soubesse que essa seria sua reação quando visse a minha prima, não teria te trazido.

- É que eu esperava por alguém menos... – pigarreou com escárnio e continuou – ... bonita.

- Não liga para o que ele está dizendo, senhorita. Eu sou o Kanon.

- Ah, você deve ser o companheiro de quarto de Milo. Meu nome é Helena.

- Por alguns dias ele ficará lá em casa... é que o Mu teve que viajar, então eu pedi que ele ficasse lá com a gente.

- Milo?! Não acredito que você ainda tem medo de ficar sozinho comigo.

- Tenho medo de sofrer algum acidente grave, e na sua tentativa de me ajudar piorar as coisas.

Milo disse tão baixo que só Kanon pode ouvir, deixando escapar uma pequena risada, que logo desapareceu dando espaço a um grito de dor. A moça deixou suas bagagens atrás de Kanon. E quando este deu meia volta para sair com os outros em direção ao carro caiu batendo de joelho no chão com toda força.

- Então eu estava exagerando não é?

- Só pode ser uma coincidência... Acho que vou ao hospital primeiro.

No escritório de Camus

- É serio mesmo. Não estou precisando de uma secretaria agora. Sabe muito bem que nunca precisei de uma.

- Veja bem, Camus... Eu não quero deixar a Saori irritada comigo por causa disso, mas também não posso despedir a moça sem um bom motivo. E você precisa de uma secretaria para te ajudar com essa montanha de papeis.

- E por que você não a transfere para o Carlos?

- Porque ele ficaria dando encima dela. Sabe como ele é, vive assediando as secretarias. E eu não quero que a empresa se envolva com uma ação judicial de assédio sexual.

- Tudo bem. Vou ficar com ela então. Mas já aviso logo: se a Shina me atrapalhar, não pensarei duas vezes em dar uma carta de demissão a ela.

- Concordo.

Na sala do médico...

- Bom dia, Saga.

- Bom dia, doutor.

- Já vi que você veio como paciente. Gastrite de novo?

- Isso mesmo. E hoje está pior que os outros dias, Shaka.

- Eu já te falei para maneirar na carga horária.

- Se fosse só isso... Você teria um remédio mais eficaz que aquele que me receitou?

- Chegou um remédio novo no mercado, só não sei se ele tem contra indicações nem se ele é melhor. A verdade é que você deveria tirar um dia de folga para ir a uma clinica de gastroenterologia. Eu sou apenas um clinico geral formado também em Psicologia... A propósito, como está a sua relação com Saori?

- Nem pense em me consultar como psicólogo.

- Mas esse seu mal-estar parece ter sido ocasionado por alguma discussão com ela. Acho que ela andou te cobrando um noivado novamente...

- Como você sabe disso?

- Um dia desses, ela veio se consultar comigo, depois que vocês discutiram ai no corredor. Mas acho que ela nem precisava disso, pois dava para escutar com o meu consultório fechado.

- Ela não é fácil mesmo... Espero que agora Saori se acalme mais, depois que pedi sua mão em casamento.

- Você tem certeza dessa escolha?

- O que deu em todos vocês? Primeiro o Kanon diz isso, mas no caso dele é porque tem medo que a gente se afaste novamente. Depois vem o Camus, mas este foi porque se recordou do passado de meus pais. E agora você...

- Eu só falei isso porque pensei que você tivesse feito o pedido ao se sentir pressionado por Saori. Só isso... – Shaka fez um sinal de paz com a mão e enquanto falava – Você está muito estressado, e se não tirar uns dias de folga, seu quadro vai piorar.

- Vou ver se consigo passar uns dias sem trabalhar. Tenho tantas coisas para resolver...

- É exatamente por isso que você deve esquecer um pouco do trabalho, e cuidar da sua saúde. Não estou falando como médico agora, e sim como um amigo.

Na clinica

- Pai, eu sei muito pouco sobre minha mãe. Você nunca quis falar muito nela.

- Tive vários motivos para não falar naquele tempo, Mu... – Shion sorriu ao lembrar como foi, e resolveu compartilhar as lembranças com Mu – Eu a conheci em uma loja de brinquedos, era véspera de natal.

- E o que aconteceu? – Mu parecia interessado em saber mais.

- Ela pegou um urso de pelúcia, e como aquele era o ultimo, já que as outras lojas estavam fechadas, ficamos na indecisão de quem ficaria com o urso. No final das contas, eu cedi para ela e a acompanhei até a sua casa. Era bem humilde e aconchegante. Estava curioso para conhecer a suposta filha ou filho a quem ela daria aquele urso. E quando disse isso a Beth, ela sorriu. Esse sorriso parecia que fazia o céu se abrir a nossa volta num dia de tempestades. Ela colocou o urso dentro de uma sacola cheia de brinquedos, e vestiu uma roupa de mamãe Noel. Ela disse que se tivesse uma roupa de papai Noel ela teria me feito colocar.

Shion parecia emocionado ao contar cada detalhe do dia em que conheceu a mulher que mudou sua vida. Impaciente com a demora de seu pai continuar a falar, Mu insistiu reticente:

- E Então...

- Nós fomos visitar umas crianças de um orfanato, e quando as crianças perguntavam para a mamãe Noel onde estava o papai Noel, ela dizia: "Ele está bem aqui na sua frente... liga não, é que ele cortou a barba e tingiu o cabelo para ficar mais bonito para vocês". E as crianças não queriam acreditar. Foi ai que eu coloquei duas crianças no meu colo, e peguei cada brinquedo que a sua mãe me indicava para entregar as crianças. E foi ai que as crianças acreditaram que eu era o papai Noel disfarçado.

- Deve ter sido muito legal. E depois?

- Eu e sua mãe saímos depois que as crianças dormiram, para uma lanchonete. A partir desse dia a gente se encontrou varias vezes e acabamos nos apaixonando. Eu até pensei em pedir divorcio a mãe de Saori, mas Beth disse que não seria uma boa hora porque Saori ainda era recém-nascida. Dois meses depois sua mãe descobriu que estava grávida de você, e eu quis pedir o divorcio. E mais uma vez a sua mãe disse que eu não deveria fazer isso.

- Por que ela não quis que você se separasse da mãe de Saori? Ela não te amava mais?

- Não... Quando sua mãe descobriu que estava grávida, descobriu também que estava com câncer, e que os médicos aconselharam que ela abortasse para se cuidar... que ela teria mais alguns anos de vida se fizesse isso. – lagrimas surgiram no rosto de Shion, e com a voz tremula continuou hesitante devido a emoção – Ela... ela optou por ter você.

- O senhor queria que ela tivesse feito o contraio?

- Não, nunca. Eu queria que vocês dois vivessem sempre comigo... Mesmo depois dela ter dado a luz a você, e os médicos terem me dito que mesmo ela fazendo o tratamento, não veria você fazer um ano de idade. Eu enlouqueci... usei uma fortuna em tratamentos, e outros especialistas... quase fali a empresa que tanto prosperou. Nada adiantou.

- Adiantou sim. Ela me viu fazer quatro anos. Mais tempo que os médicos estimaram. – o rosto de Mu ficou sério de repente. – Pai, a partir de agora as coisas vão ficar mais difíceis. A crise de abstinência vai começar daqui a algumas horas...

- Não tem problema, filho. Não importa o que aconteça, eu estarei sempre ao seu lado... Da outra vez você passou por tudo isso sozinho. Não permitirei que isso aconteça. Nunca mais.

Em outro lugar

Milo dirigia o carro de Kanon, que estava sentado no banco de trás, com a perna apoiada no colo de Helena. Aioria havia acompanhado o grupo ao hospital de trauma, mas escapou na primeira oportunidade que viu quando apareceram um bando de mulheres histéricas pedindo o autografo deles, e desde então não o viram mais. Quanto a Shura, este estava no banco do carona, e falava olhando para trás.

- Não teve jeito mesmo, Kanon... quero ver você tocar com essa perna engessada.

- Eu no seu lugar, não deixaria minha perna ai.

- Milo, você é muito exagerado... Hei, antes que me esqueça. Eu já falei com meu irmão. Saga disse que podia levar Helena para falar com ele assim que estivesse descansada da viagem.

- Sério mesmo? Obrigada, Kanon.

Ela o abraça toda atrapalhada, e acaba forçando um pouco o gesso. Só se ouve Kanon dizer "ai", e uma gargalhada de Shura. Milo não se conteve, e riu também dizendo:

- E eu é que sou o exagerado...

- Vai te catar, Milo... foi apenas um pequeno acidente.

- Vai pensando assim, e logo você estará fugindo dela como diabo foge da cruz.

- Desculpe. Eu não queria te machucar de novo.

Ela dizia praticamente chorando. Se Shura já a achava meio feinha, agora mesmo que ele achava Helena uma verdadeira monstrenga. Kanon passava a mão em sua cabeça tentando consolá-la:

- Viu o que fez, Milo? Será que não dá pra você tratar melhor a sua prima?

- Desculpe. Eu exagerei nas minhas brincadeiras. Não farei mais isso. Agora pare de chorar, por favor. Desse jeito não vou conseguir dirigir.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

No dia seguinte, empresa de Saga

Helena andava pelos corredores, procurando a sala certa, mas era tudo tão grande, que nem sabia pra que lado ia. Viu uma porta a esquerda, e entrou sem bater na porta. Achando que a porta estava emperrada, ela forçou. Do outro lado da porta estava Shaka como o pé direito no alto para ver o que estava incomodando, descobrindo que era uma tachinha de quadro de avisos preso na sola de seu sapato social. Para ficar apoiado e não cair segurou-se na maçaneta da porta. Quando Helena empurrou a porta, Shaka caiu no chão com tudo. Helena chegou perto dele no chão, e perguntou com serenidade:

- O que o senhor está fazendo ai no chão?

- Plantando batatas! O que você acha?!

- O senhor caiu? Foi por minha causa? É que meu primo vive dizendo que se acontece um acidente, a culpa é minha...

- Que nada. Imagina... – replicou com uma nota de ironia na voz – Afinal de contas o que faz aqui, e por que não bateu na porta antes de entrar no meu consultório?

- Consultório? Mas eu pensei que era a sala de...

- Se quer continuar trabalhando aqui, sugiro que seja mais sutil ao entrar nas salas. Principalmente na sala de Camus e de Carlos. E dá próxima vez que pensar em entrar em alguma sala, leia primeiro quem é o dono da sala. Ok?

- Não cometerei este erro novamente. Desculpe-me.

Helena sai do consultório o mais rápido que pôde para não levar outra bronca, e acaba batendo em alguém alto a sua frente, caindo logo em seguida no chão. Teve vontade de chorar, não por causa de suas nádegas que estavam doloridas por causa do impacto, mas sim por causa de sua má sorte. O homem a sua frente tinha deixado alguns papéis cair, porém não deu muita importância. Queria saber se a garota caída no chão estava bem. Tão magra ela era, que teve receio que tivesse quebrado algum osso. Estendeu a mão dizendo:

- Você está bem?

- Estou bem sim... – dizia sem olhar pra cima. Aquela voz soava parecida com alguém que ela conheceu. Aceitou a mão que lhe oferecia ajuda e assim que já estava de pé, olhou para aquele perfeito cavalheiro. Ao ver de quem se tratava, praticamente se jogou encima dele, abraçando contente – Que bom! Pensei que teria que falar com seu irmão sozinha. Você nem me disse se ele era legal ou estressado por natureza. Sabe como é né, essas pessoas que passam o dia inteiro trancafiado num escritório geralmente são arrogantes, chatos e...

- Hãn? Ah sim... Você acha mesmo que as pessoas de uma empresa são assim?

- A maior parte é estressada, chata e arrogante. Para você ter uma idéia, esse daí mesmo é um desses. - dizia apontando para o consultório de Shaka, enquanto a pessoa ficava pensando o que ela poderia ter feito para deixar o pacato doutor irritado.

- Eu diria que você tomou uma conclusão precipitada em relação a Shaka. Venha, mostrarei que está errada.

- Bom dia, Shaka.

- Bom dia... – Shaka olhou espantado para a figura baixa ao lado de quem o havia cumprimentado – Você?!

- Vejo que já se conhecem. Poderia dar uma checada nela pra ver se não quebrou nada quando caiu?

- Falando em quebrar alguma coisa, já está melhor, Kanon? Não acha que devia usar o gesso até estar realmente bem?

Shaka riu daquele comentário de Helena.

- Este é Saga o irmão gêmeo de Kanon, e presidente desta empresa...

Helena ficou pálida, tremula e praticamente sem ar depois de descobrir que ele não era quem julgava ser. Estava tão nervosa que caiu dura no chão, deixando os dois muito preocupados com ela. Saga a ergue nos braços com muita facilidade e a deposita em cima de um leito que Shaka resignou a ela. Shaka pegou o estetoscópio, desabotoou um pouco sua camisa, e fez um exame rápido.

- Parece que ela está bem... Mas acho que devo enviá-la para o hospital para fazer uns exames mais completos para determinar com precisão...

- Não será preciso. Sei exatamente o motivo deste súbito mal-estar.

- Então me conta que agora fiquei curioso.

- Talvez algum dia... Assim que ela despertar, poderia levá-la até a minha sala?

- Eu não conhecia esta funcionária.

- Nem era possível mesmo. Ela é a prima de Milo e é a secretaria que irá substituir a Shina.

- Feia do jeito que é, a Saori não sentirá ciúmes dela...

Shaka comentou baixo, mas mesmo assim Saga pode escutar. Sabia que a Shina era meio mal humorada, contudo a questão maior para Saori pedir que demitisse sua secretaria foi que Shina era bonita e sensual demais. Sabia que sua noiva era muito ciumenta, e que essa garota não despertaria esse sentimento em Saori.

Trinta minutos depois, Helena já havia despertado, e Shaka a conduzia ao escritório de Saga, mesmo sob os protestos dos quais Shaka não entendia o motivo de tanto pavor. Ao chegar aos seus destinos, Shaka praticamente a joga na sala, e fecha a porta para que ela não saísse correndo. Saga que estava lendo alguns papéis parou para indicar que se sentasse em uma cadeira a frete da mesa onde tinha uma plaqueta escrita: Presidente Saga Nichols. Saga pôde perceber que Helena estava tão tensa que nem fazia menção em sentar-se:

- Não se preocupe. Eu não mordo. – anunciou com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

- É que depois do que eu falei, estou com medo de levar uma boa e merecida bronca.

- Não é o que pretendo fazer, senhorita...?

- Chrystakis. Helena Havilland Chrystakis. Mesmo assim acho melhor o senhor dar este emprego para outra pessoa.

Helena se virava na posição da saída aliviada em poder sair dali, no entanto ele perguntou solenemente:

- Acha que não está qualificada para ser minha secretaria? De acordo com seu currículo, você está mais do que qualificada para desempenhar este trabalho.

Voltando-se para Saga respondeu com a voz tentando aparentar a firmeza que suas pernas não tinham naquele momento:

- Não é isso. Só acho que depois de tudo, não mereço trabalhar para o senhor.

- Todos nós temos opiniões sobre várias coisas nesta vida, e muitas delas, as outras pessoas discordam. Mas isto é normal, pois sem a diversidade de pensamentos nenhuma boa idéia seria criada. Concordada comigo?

- Sim senhor.

- Não estamos no exército, Helena. Sei que estou lhe contratando como minha secretaria, mas não precisa ser tão formal assim em momentos que estamos a sós.

- Prefiro tratar meus contratantes desta forma mesmo. É uma questão de ética, Sr Nichols.

- Veja bem, Helena. Todos chamavam meu pai de Sr. Nichols. Prefiro que me chame de Sr. Saga ou só Saga. Agora se sente para que possamos dialogar adequadamente. – viu Helena se dar por vencida, e finalmente sentar-se na cadeira que havia indicado. Prosseguiu um tanto pensativo – Agora gostaria de conversar sobre outro assunto...

- Se é sobre a questão do salário, gostaria de informar que trabalho com o valor do mercado, nada menos que isso e...

- Não se preocupe quanto a isto. Esta empresa paga bem a todos os funcionários, principalmente aos mais dedicados. Este é o motivo dela prosperar tanto. Na verdade eu queria saber o que aconteceu com Kanon. No consultório você disse que ele estava usando gesso...

- Ah sim. Ele teve uma contusão no joelho quando foi me buscar no aeroporto.

- Foi grave? Ele ficará bem logo, ou...?

- O médico disse a Kanon que se fizesse repouso absoluto, tomasse os remédios e não bebesse durante o tratamento ele tiraria o gesso em uma semana.

- Acho que ele vai ter que passar um tempo sem tocar, de beber entre outras coisas que está acostumado nestas turnês...

- Kanon toca em uma banda? Eu não sabia disso. Deve ser muito bom. Eu sempre quis aprender a tocar algum instrumento como piano ou violão, só que nunca tive muita vocação pra isso.

- Eu cheguei a ter algumas aulas de piano, mas nunca me aprofundei muito. Principalmente porque meu pai morreu quando eu tinha 16 anos, e tive que começar a aprender a lidar com os negócios dele. Isso foi um pouco antes de Aioros sofrer o acidente. Ele era considerado o melhor guitarrista daqueles tempos. Dizem que Kanon agora está cotado como o guitarrista do ano...

- O senhor deve sentir muito orgulho de ter um irmão como ele. Principalmente por ser seu irmão gêmeo.

- Acho que ele não tem muito orgulho de mim... Nem falou nada sobre mim a você.

- O senhor não devia pensar assim. Ele só não me disse nada porque não teve tempo.

- A gente andou discutindo por esses dias.

- Sendo assim a minha irmã também não gosta muito de mim. Já quebrei muitos moldes de uns trabalhos dela sem querer. A gente discutia, ficava sem se falar, e depois voltávamos a ser como antes da discussão. – Helena pode ver uma mulher de longos cabelos roxos entrando. Estava muito linda com um vestido justo na cor vinho. Ela ficou tão impressionada que não se conteve – Nossa!! Aquela mulher tem a imponência de uma deusa.

Saga sorriu com o comentário de Helena. Ele sabia que Saori era realmente bonita, mas não esperava que e Helena reagisse assim. Saori deu um selinho em Saga e logo sorriu pra ele dizendo:

- Bom dia, meu amor. Sentiu saudades de mim?

- De cada minuto que você não estava do meu lado. Eu quero lhe apresentar a minha nova secretaria. Está é Helena Havilland Chrystakis.

- Ela é mesmo de verdade, Sr Nichols? Parece uma fada das fabulas que escutava ainda criança.

- Por favor, Srta. Chrystakis. Prefiro que me chamem de Saga. Ser chamado assim traz muitas lembranças dolorosas que gostaria de esquecer para sempre.

- Mil desculpas, Senhor. Eu não queria que se sentisse mal por minhas palavras. Eu...

- Gostei dessa nova secretaria, meu amor. – falava Saori contente ao ver o quanto a outra moça sentia-se insegura e inofensiva para sua relação com Saga – Ela é perfeita para trabalhar com você.

- Ainda bem que você gostou dela. Assim não terei que perder tempo com anúncios e entrevistas. Helena, esta é a minha noiva, Saori.

- Vocês formam um belo casal.

- Gostei tanto dela que eu mesma irei mostrar a empresa a ela.

- Por que você não me espera aqui no meu escritório, enquanto eu faço isso?

- Ah, Saga. Logo, logo nos casaremos e esta empresa se unirá com a minha. Então eu devo desempenhar algumas funções aqui. Nada melhor do que eu já começar a adaptar-me a todo o sistema daqui, não acha?

- Se você prefere assim, por mim tudo bem. Mas não demore muito.

- Só o suficiente para te deixar com mais saudades.

Assim que as duas saem da sala, passam no escritório de Camus, que as recepcionou com cordialidade. Saori explica qual é a função dele, e que aquele ali era o braço direito de Saga. Dali, elas voltaram para o corredor, onde Helena deu um escorão em uma pessoa que derrubou café em sua roupa.

- Sua desastrada! Olha o que fez...

- Calma, Carlos. Esta é a nova secretaria de Saga.

- Eu vou molhar este lenço para ver se dá para limpar a sua camisa. Quanto mais tempo demorar, vai ser mais difícil de tirar a mancha.

Assim que se viram a sós, ele comentou com ar enojado:

- Aonde Saga arranjou essa coisa?

- Isso não importa. Ela parece ideal. Não acha?

- Hmm... Isso quer dizer que terei que tratá-la de uma forma especial.

- Isso mesmo. Veja lá se não vai exagerar.

- Com isso? Só se eu fosse tão doido, a ponto de me internarem imediatamente em um manicômio.

Os dois encerraram o dialogo assim que perceberam que Helena já estava de volta:

- Aqui está. É só esfregar um pouco e...

- Não se preocupe tanto com essa camisa. Desculpe por ter sido grosso com você. Todo este trabalho me deixa assim, irritado com qualquer coisa.

- Eu compreendo. Mesmo assim, tive minha parcela de culpa.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Vamos almoçar juntos para acabar com essa má impressão que você pode ter de mim... Eu faço questão, e não aceito "não" como resposta.

Helena olhou pra Saori como quem pedisse uma ajuda para se decidir, e a outra faz um sinal com a cabeça dizendo para ela aceitar.

- Tudo bem. De que horas, e aonde?

Carlos marcou para jantar em um restaurante pomposo, e a cortejou de todas formas possíveis. Depois deste dia, os seguintes foram do mesmo jeito até Helena aceitar um relacionamento entre eles. Já estavam namorando á uma semana, e às vezes ela se sentia infeliz quando Carlos dava uma bronca.

Continua...

* * *

Olá pessoal! Quando estava quase deletando essa fanfic recebi um email que me fez pensar um pouco se deveria ou não fazer isso. Então decidi por deixá-la aqui, e por fim atualizá-la. Espero que tenham gostado.

Até o próximo capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

- Sua idiota! Olha o que fez. Agora esses papéis não prestam pra nada. – Carlos estava tão irritado gritando com Helena que nem ligava se estava chamando a atenção de todos no hall do edifício.

- Desculpe. Eu posso tentar encontrar outras cópias e... – Helena estava quase entrando em pânico por ver que o irritou mais uma vez.

- Isso aqui era o original, sua retardada.

- Carlos, não deve tratar as mulheres assim.

Saga censurava Carlos, incrédulo em ver como sua secretária parecia temer tanto Carlos a ponto de pedir desculpas praticamente chorando.

- Só porque você é o presidente desta empresa, não significa que deva se meter entre uma briga de um casal de namorados. – retrucava Carlos entre os dentes.

- Mas isso não lhe dá o direto de xingar a garota.

- Ela é uma demente, estúpida e desastrada. – replicou pausadamente em alto e bom tom para que todos escutassem direito – Não sei como alguém tão pequena pode causar tanto desastre. Por onde ela passa, deixa um rastro de devastação... Isso só pode ser um aborto da natureza, e ainda por cima é tão feia que...

Saga deu um soco certeiro em Carlos. Já tinha visto ele a tratando mal antes, mas dessa vez, ele ultrapassou todos os limites. Sabia que não podia interferir na vida de sua secretária, no entanto, não podia deixar que aquele homem a humilhasse tanto para que no final das contas ela se sentisse na obrigação de pedir desculpas de joelhos. Isso era imperdoável. Saga teve tanta raiva, que teria socado mais ainda se por acaso não percebesse que Helena tinha corrido para fora do prédio, e atravessando a rua sem olhar para os lados. Saga saiu correndo atrás dela, e pôde ver que um carro a acertou em cheio. Ela ainda estava consciente, e com vontade de levantar-se, mas Saga pôs sua mão encima de seu corpo para que não levantasse.

- Calma, Helena. Você deve ficar quieta até que a ajuda chegue... Alguém, pelo amor de Deus, chame uma ambulância.

Shaka que estava dialogando com o amigo durante a discussão entre Helena e Carlos mal teve reação diante do ocorrido. Estava pasmo com o que ouviu de Carlos, e também em como Saga procedeu com ele. Nunca o tinha visto fazer algo tão bruto e brusco até aquele momento. Quando conseguiu recuperar-se do choque, correu atrás de Saga pegando o celular em sua valise dizendo enquanto discava:

- Estou ligando para uns amigos meu do Hospital Geral...

- Obrigado, Shaka.

- Essa é a primeira vez que eu me machuco no meio dos acidentes que provoco. – dizia completamente infeliz – Talvez isso seja um sinal que Deus resolveu acabar com meu sofrimento por ser um desastre ambulante...

- Não dê ouvidos para o que Carlos disse. Ele sempre foi um mau caráter... Por favor, Helena, fique quieta para não piorar as coisas.

Assim que a ambulância chegou, todos os procedimentos foram feitos para que ela não tivesse nenhuma seqüela. Saga discutiu com o pessoal do resgate, e acabou conseguindo que o deixassem ir junto com Helena. Ao chegar no hospital, todos os exames foram feitos, enquanto Saga estava na sala de espera, muito preocupado. Assim que o médico saiu do quarto em que Helena estava, Saga aproximou-se dele aflito.

- Como ela está, doutor?

- Se não fosse pela burocracia do hospital, daria alta pra ela agora mesmo. Tudo o que ela tem são pequenos hematomas, nada que mereça preocupação.

- Tem certeza que ela não teve nenhum ferimento interno?

- O doutor Shaka mobilizou todos os especialistas do hospital: radiologia, neurologia. Foi solicitado até tomografia computadoriza... Todos chegamos ao mesmo consenso, ela está ótima... – o médico viu Saga dirigir-se para a porta do quarto que acabara de sair e avisou – Ei! Sugiro que você não entre ai. Essa garota tem um dom terrível de causar acidentes.

Saga não dá ouvidos ao que o médico tinha falado, imaginando que ele estava apenas exagerando. Ao entrar no quarto, viu uma faxineira limpando o chão que estava sujo com cacos de vidro e um cheiro forte de remédio, e um enfermeiro catando alguns papéis que tinha caído no chão. Helena queria levantar-se para ajudá-los, mas os dois prontamente disseram um sonoro "Não". Saga sentou-se na beirada da cama tentando imaginar o que tinha se passado ali dentro.

- Obrigada por ter cuidado de mim, Sr Saga... mas estou com tanta vergonha que não queria ver mais ninguém...

- Vergonha? Helena, quem deveria ter vergonha é o Carlos, por tudo o que fez a você... O que eu não consigo entender é por que uma moça tão legal quanto você poderia namorar um idiota como ele...

- Eu nunca recebi um elogio em toda minha vida. Ele disse que eu era muito bonita e inteligente... eu pensei que ele estava querendo me agradar com essas palavras, mesmo sabendo que eu não era nada disso, porque gostava mesmo de mim.

- Canalha! Ele só faz essas coisas para usar as mulheres e quando não lhe importa mais, ele descarta como se fosse lixo... Espera, eu não estou dizendo que você é o contrario de tudo o que ele te elogiou...

- Obrigada, Sr Saga. Foi muito gentil da sua parte, mas eu realmente não tenho mais coragem de aparecer novamente na empresa...

- Não quer? Mas eu estava precisando que você fosse comigo a um jantar de negócios amanha a noite.

- Eu vou arruinar o jantar. Como sempre...

- Não dará tempo de arranjar outra secretária a tempo... Por favor, preciso mesmo de você lá.

- Se for mesmo para te ajudar, então irei, Sr Saga.

Saga resolveu chamar Helena para o jantar de negócios porque queria que ela mudasse de ares. Quem sabe ela pararia de se menosprezar o tempo todo?

Já havia passado da hora de Helena chegar. Kanon e Milo ficaram muito preocupados com o sumiço dela e resolvem ligar para o celular de Saga, que explicou tudo o que aconteceu. Na manha seguinte, já havia se passado as 24 horas do acidente, e Helena recebeu alta do hospital. Pegou um táxi e voltou para o Ap. de seu primo, encontrando apenas Kanon, pois Milo havia ido a clinica onde Mu estava. Desde que foi internado, a banda fez apenas dois shows sem ele, mas sempre voltava para visitar o amigo.

- Hoje à noite terei que ir a um jantar de negócios com Sr Saga, e nem sei que roupa devo usar no restaurante ...

Helena dizia olhando seus vestidos, ao qual nenhum deles servia para a ocasião. Kanon olhou para ela de cima a baixo, com uma das mãos tapando a boca, analisando o que podia ser feito para resolver a questão. Uma idéia surgiu em sua mente. Ligou para um conhecido rapidamente, e depois pegou nas mãos delicadas de Helena praticamente arrastando ela até o carro. Dirigiu até uma famosa clínica esteticista sem dizer nada. Assim que chegaram, ele foi direto para a sala principal.

- Afrodite, o que você pode fazer neste caso? Tem que estar pronta para hoje a noite.

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer? Chame-me de Flor...

- Não gosto dessas intimidades.

- Ta bom, eu desisto mesmo... Quando você me disse que precisava de uma ajuda, pensei que era algo que fosse possível de se fazer... eu não sou Deus para fazer milagres, sabia?

- Se você não pode fazer nada, então irei procurar outra pessoa.

- Eu não disse que não faria. Vou fazer o possível para deixar essa mocréia apresentável. – apertou o botão do telefone, e falou com sua secretaria – Marin, prepare a sala vip, e desmarque todas as consultas. E se for possível, me auxilie neste tratamento. Vamos ter muito trabalho pela frente.

Helena continuava sem entender até o presente momento. Afrodite a encaminhou para a tal sala vip, e pediu para que trocasse de roupas atrás de um pequeno vestiário. Quando ela estava completamente nua, foi pegar o biquíni que havia caído no chão, e acabou derrubando o tal vestiário. Kanon a viu como veio ao mundo, sem nada para impedir essa visão. Afrodite pegou um roupão, colocando no caminho para impedir que Kanon continuasse olhando.

- Kanon, seu pervertido.

- Não há nada no corpo dela que eu já não tenha visto em outras mulheres... e o dela não faz o meu tipo..

- Kanon, por que você me trouxe aqui? – Helena perguntava roxa de vergonha, tentando arranjar outro tipo de assunto para desviar dessa situação vexatória.

- Você verá, Helena... Você deve ter de altura 1.58 cm mais ou menos...Vou ficar com seus óculos por enquanto. Afrodite, de que horas passo aqui?

- Final da tarde. Espero conseguir terminar até lá.

Kanon foi a uma ótica, deixando o óculos para pegar mais tarde, e depois foi a varias lojas de roupas. Depois de finalmente achar o vestido perfeito, procurou por um salto alto que combinasse com o vestido. Tudo isso o fez perder tanto tempo, que quase pegou a ótica fechada. Voltou para o lugar onde havia deixado Helena. Entregou os embrulhos e uma caixinha para Afrodite.

- Eu imaginei que você pegou os óculos dela com essa finalidade mesmo.

Afrodite comentava levantando a caixinha, e logo vai para a sala vip, voltando logo em seguida. Alguns minutos depois, Helena sai toda arrumada. Kanon suspira ao ver o resultado, e Afrodite analisa para ver se havia alguma imperfeição. Depois de algum tempo, conclui:

- Humm, agora só está faltando os toques finais.

- Droga!! Se não me apressar, perderei o avião. Afrodite, cuide de tudo, por favor. Helena, espero que você se saia bem neste jantar. Até a volta.

Cobertura de Saga

Saga já estava pronto. Usava um terno azul muito escuro. Seu cabelo estava amarrado, com um longo rabo de cavalo. Seu perfume, de essência máscula invadia o cômodo onde estava bebendo seu Whiskey 15 anos. A campainha toca. Ele olha para o relógio, e ficou impressionado com a pontualidade de sua secretária. Comparou com a pontualidade de Saori, que o faria esperar a noite toda. Colocou o copo sobre a mesinha de centro, e foi atender a porta. Viu uma mulher baixa, e muito bonita. Ela vestia um vestido preto com decotes bastante provocantes, com alguns enfeites discretos, mas que acentuavam bem na roupa. Usava um casaco branco para contrastar com o vestido. Seu cabelo era loiro estava com um volume ideal para todo o restante do corpo, totalmente diferente do cabelo preso e mirrado de Helena. A maquiagem era bem suave, o que fazia realçar mais os olhos azuis claro dela, totalmente diferente de Helena que usava aqueles óculos enorme. Depois de se recuperar da falta de ar que aquela deusa imaculada lhe fez passar, deduziu de quem se tratava.

- Boa noite, senhorita... você deve ser a namorada do meu irmão gêmeo, Kanon. Ele está vivendo por uns tempos na casa do amigo dele. Se fosse outra ocasião, eu poderia pedir que se acomodasse enquanto esperava que eu ligasse para ele. No entanto, estou esperando uma conhecida que irá jantar fora comigo.

- Então por que não vamos agora, Sr Saga? Não me agrada muito em fazer as pessoas esperarem...

- Helena?? – Saga quase caiu duro no chão por causa dessa gafe. Nunca imaginaria que ela pudesse ter mudado tão radicalmente. – Eu não te reconheci... você está tão...

- Se o senhor quiser, posso voltar para casa... devo estar ridícula...

- Não, ao contraio. Você está muito linda. – Saga nem conseguia descrever o que estava sentindo no momento. E quando ela sorriu acanhada, Saga ficou mais nervoso ainda, sem saber o que fazer. Se ele fosse outra pessoa já teria roubado um beijo dela. – Vamos?

Saga estendeu a mão para conduzi-la, e ela prontamente aceitou. Ao entrar no elevador, Saga se sentia cada vez mais tentado a aproximar-se de sua nuca para exalar de perto o perfume delicioso de rosas que vinham dela. Tentou pensar em outras coisas para não prosseguir com esses pensamentos impulsivos, e provocantes. Mesmo assim, continuava tenso, e ao chegaram no restaurante em silencio, sentiu um grande alivio. Seus músculos antes retraídos, agora relaxavam quando o rapaz pediu os casacos para guardar. Mas isso durou pouco tempo. Saga quase teve um treco. O vestido era longo, e com decotes laterais que chegavam até uma certa altura da cocha. A meia fina na cor Champanhe provocava mais ainda. O salto alto de 10cm lhe dava uma certa altura, mas não o suficiente para alcançar seus olhos. Todos olhavam para Helena, admirados com sua beleza. Sentam-se a mesa onde dois senhores os aguardavam.

- Boa noite, Sr. Smith! Boa noite, Sr. Willians. Esta é a minha secretaria, Senhorita Helena.

- Logo de cara percebi que não se tratava de sua namorada, Saori. Não preciso pensar muito para concluir o motivo dessa... surpresa.

O homem praticamente comeu Helena com os olhos. A insinuação de Willians estava mesmo na cara. Saga só pode se defender de uma forma educada que dava para tal disparate:

- Que rude, Sr Willians. Saori está em uma viagem de negócios, e como preciso de alguém para fazer algumas anotações, achei melhor trazer minha secretaria.

- Perdoe-me, mas é que foi essa a impressão que tive.

Saga pretendia retrucar, pois aquele homem estava agindo como um completo idiota, porém, o garçom chegou na hora em que falaria algo. Em sua mente corria um pensamento assustador: "será que ele viu como eu fiquei quando Helena tirou o casaco? Mas eu só fiquei perplexo porque não podia imaginar que Helena podia esconder tanta feminilidade... e sensualidade." Tirando de seu devaneio, o garçom pôs a entrada na mesa. Tudo estava parecendo bem, até que o garçom trouxe **Escargots à la bourguignon e vinho branco****. **Willians continuavafalando algumas coisas que estavam deixando Saga cada vez mais irritado. Coisas do tipo: "Tem certeza que pretende mesmo se casar com a Saori? Sempre achei que ela deveria se casar com meu filho Robert. Os dois são muito parecidos". Quando não era isso, estava fazendo insinuações em relação a Helena, que nem estava percebendo que as indiretas eram com ela. Helena que estava apanhando do Escargot, decidiu que seria a ultima vez que tentaria comer o bendito. Nessa tentativa, o Escargot escapuliu, batendo na cara do Sr. Willians. Este levou um susto, levantando-se imediatamente. Esse ato de desespero fez com que ele batesse na bandeja que o garçom estava trazendo. Tudo o que tinha sobre ela caiu encima dele. Helena foi tentar ajudar, mas Willians rejeitou dizendo:

- Isto é um ultraje, Saga. Você trouxe esta mulher apenas para me humilhar...

- Não, Sr Willians. Você é que estava insultando minha secretaria a noite toda. E me insultou também com seus comentários capciosos... Helena?

Saga olhava para todos os lados e não conseguia avistá-la em canto nenhum. Pediu licença e saiu da mesa para procurá-la. O rapaz que havia guardado os casacos, disse que ela tinha saído sem levar seu casaco. Saga pegou o seu casaco e o dela, e caminhou pelo lugar que o rapaz indicou que ela havia ido. Quando Saga a encontra, vê as lagrimas em seu rosto. Ele pegou um lenço e enxugou as lagrimas de uma forma carinhosa. E na voz mais doce do mundo, tentou consolá-la:

- Não desperdice suas lagrimas com aqueles que não as merecem.

- Eu estraguei tudo, Sr Saga. Eu sempre faço essas coisas...

- Aqueles dois são uns idiotas. Eu já sabia que eles não tinham uma boa proposta para dar a minha empresa.

- Mas se o senhor sabia, por que veio? Por que me convidou?

- Porque eu queria que você saísse um pouco. Que se sentisse melhor em relação ao que Carlos fez você sentir.

- Eu realmente me senti bem hoje e... aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh

A conversa dos dois foi interrompida bruscamente por homens encapuzados e armados. Eles agarraram Saga e Helena.

- Quem são vocês e o que querem?

- Quem somos não te interessa. Isso é um seqüestro.

- O que vamos fazer com essa mulher?

- Pelo jeito que está vestida, deve ter uma boa grana. Vamos levá-la. Assim matamos dois coelhos com uma cajadada só

- Não, solte-a!! Ela é apenas minha secretária.

- E eu sou a rainha da França. Vamos logo antes que eu machuque seus rostinhos lindos.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

Os dois foram jogados com violência dentro do carro, e logo depois, cada homem encapuzado senta-se do lado de suas vitimas. Eles colocam o capuz em Saga e Helena. Saga escutou Helena chorando. Sentiu o desespero tomar conta de seu ser. Não sabia nada sobre aqueles homens, nem o que poderiam fazer se Helena ficasse histérica. O problema também era saber se ela estava bem. Com aquele capuz na cabeça não podia ver nada.

- Você está bem, Helena?

- Acho que sim... Sr Saga, estou com medo.

- Não se preocupe, Helena, no final tudo dará certo.

Saga queria pelo menos olhar em seus olhos, mas como não dava o único jeito foi abraçá-la tentando passar um pouco de conforto. Sabia que se demonstrasse seu temor, ela entraria em pânico, e poderia acontecer o pior. Passaram-se muito tempo no carro, como reféns de seus possíveis algozes, afinal de contas, Saga ainda tinha alguns inimigos por causa de sua empresa que prosperava tanto, e o único herdeiro seria alguém que eles não julgavam capaz de desempenhar o papel de presidente tão bem quanto ele. Kanon apenas se importava com a banda e seus shows, e era apenas assim que todos o viam. Mas também poderia morrer por causa de alguém que resolvesse não pagar o resgate. Algo ali estava muito claro. Não era um seqüestro ocasional. Estavam ali por causa dele e Helena foi apenas algo adicional pro grupo. Pensando assim, viu que tudo era tudo muito perturbador, e para piorar, Helena estava com ele. Talvez se estivesse sozinho, sua preocupação fosse menor. Tinha medo que algum deles resolvesse forçá-la a fazer coisas que ele nem queria imaginar. Gostou muito de ver que ela havia se sentido bem com a mudança radical no visual e também por ter saído da rotina de trabalhar tanto e voltar para um apartamento vazio. Gostou de ver essa outra face dela, maravilhosamente linda e... sexy. Contudo, estava se odiando por ser o responsável por tudo isso. Ele poderia se sentir ameaçado, mas Helena não, nunca. Ela poderia estar dormindo ou assistindo TV, mas não, graças a ele Helena estava ali.

- Vamos morrer. – Helena murmurou.

- Não vamos morrer Helena. Eles não podem fazer nada que nos prejudique. Kamus pagará o resgate e estaremos livres. – "assim espero" pensava Saga meneando a cabeça para não pensar nos absurdos que vinham a sua mente – Sabe por que a banda de Kanon tem o nome de "Chama congelada"?

- Não... – sua voz saiu tremula. – Não queria morrer tão jovem....

- Já disse, Helena, não vamos morrer. – embora estivesse nervoso, Saga conseguia usar uma voz tranqüilizadora para contar o motivo do nome da banda – Kamus saía com uma mulher, quem nem me recordo o nome agora, mas os dois não pareciam combinar muito. Até que um dia, Milo tinha ido fazer uma visita ao amigo. Kamus e seu primo são amigos há muitos anos. Você acredita que a tal mulher sorriu quando Milo piscou pra ela? Então, quando ela veio beijar Kamus, ele a ignorou completamente, e saiu com Milo. Quando seu primo contou isso e chamando Kamus de chama gelada porque ele apagou o fogo de palha dela com uma ação fria, Kanon disse que daria um bom nome para banda.

- Ela deve ter ficado muito triste.

- Chorou na hora, afirmou que amava ele, mas depois de alguns dias já estava namorando outra pessoa. Um empresário do ramo naval.

Finalmente eles chegaram a um lugar que pelo barulho, parecia ser próximo de uma praia.

- Estamos aqui com um dos integrantes da banda "Chama congelada", Kanon, que foi eleito o melhor guitarrista do ano. Kanon, o que você tem a declarar em relação ao seqüestro de seu irmão gêmeo, Saga?

Kanon nem respondeu, saiu correndo de volta para o camarim, e ligando logo a tv para ver se o que aquela repórter estava dizendo era mesmo verdade. Logo atrás veio Milo, e Shura.

- ...esta é a esquina de Leoforos E. Antistaseos com a Kalama, umas das ruas mais movimentadas do centro, onde homens encapuzados renderam duas pessoas à noite de ontem... Entre elas o empresário Saga, da incorporação Adamanto Ltda. foi seqüestrado. Ele tinha saído do restaurante Lazaros, após uma reunião de negócios. Algumas pessoas que estavam passando pelo local testemunharam o ocorrido. O senhor viu o que aconteceu? – a repórter perguntava levando o microfone ao homem que praticamente agarrava querendo narrar os fatos.

- Ele estava aos flertes com uma mulher loira, muito bonita. – dizia ele que parecia um mendigo – Os homens encapuzados já foram logo anunciando o seqüestro e jogando os dois no carro...

Kanon nem esperou ouvir o restante. Desligou o aparelho, e foi logo organizando as poucas coisas. Já caminhando para a saída, Pandora, a empresaria da banda perguntou como se não tivesse escutado o noticiário:

- Kanon, aonde vai? Vocês têm um show pra tocar.

- O que você acha? Não vou ficar aqui enquanto meu irmão pode estar sofrendo tortura, ou até mesmo sendo assassinado.

- Nós temos um contrato.

- Que se dane o contrato. Eu vou agora mesmo pegar um jatinho.

- Escute aqui, você não pode falar com ela assim. É a nossa empresaria.

- Shura, eu não to nem ai para a relação que vocês mantêm em segredo. Tudo o que quero saber agora são noticias do meu irmão. E não há ninguém no mundo que irá me segurar aqui.

- Ter alguém para te segurar aqui tem. Mas eu não vou me meter nisso. Não conheço seu irmão tão bem quanto te conheço, mas compadeço-me com sua aflição.

- Se você não segurar ele aqui, está despedido, Aldebaran.

- Gente, vamos acalmar os ânimos. Kanon está com esse problema no joelho, e veio praticamente forçado para fazer este show. O Mu não está conosco também. E agora este problema com o seqüestro de Saga. Não dá pra tocar desse jeito. Não há clima pra isso. Mesmo que Kanon seja obrigado a ficar, eu não vou tocar.

- Obrigado, Milo. Sei que posso contar com você e Aioria.

- O que é isso agora? Um complô?

- Entenda como quiser Pandora... eu vou pegar o jatinho agora, e quem quiser vir comigo tudo bem. E se por acaso alguém for mandado embora, vou sair da banda e vocês ficam a ver navios.

Kanon disse isso não por desmerecer o profissionalismo de seus companheiros, mas sim por saber que agora ele estava no auge da fama depois de ser escolhido como o melhor guitarrista do ano, sendo assim impossível de ser mandado embora da banda com que tanto gostava de tocar.

No cativeiro

Os dois estavam amarrados em uma pilastra de madeira, um de frente pro outro, a mais ou menos metros 3 metros de distancia. Entre eles, mais para a direita, havia umas caixas empilhadas. Helena chorava muito, e isso estava cortando o coração de Saga, que nada podia fazer. Teria que fazer algo para distrair sua atenção e deixá-la mais calma.

- Helena, você sabe alguma coisa sobre seu nome? Sobre uma figura da...

-Sr Saga, não estamos em condições para ficar conversando sobre coisas que não ajudarão em nada.

Ignorando completamente o argumento sensato de Helena, Saga continuou falando:

- Helena era casada com Agamenon, rei de Micenas. Mas quando o príncipe de Tróia, Paris, fez uma visita, acabou apaixonando-se perdidamente por Helena, e a raptou, casando-se com ela ao chegar a Tróia.

- E ela se apaixonou por Paris? Eles foram felizes?

- Sim, eles se apaixonaram. E Helena ficou conhecida como Helena de Tróia... Só que a felicidade deles durou pouco tempo.

- É uma história muito triste.

Do lado de fora de onde Saga e Helena estavam, dois homens conversavam, quando escutaram os dois:

- E essa agora... O nosso covil virou uma sala de aula de mitologia grega.

- Toda essa conversa mole está me dando umas idéias...

O Homem comentava olhando pela brecha da porta. O outro que já havia entendido o que ele queria dizer com isso falou sério:

- Nada de fazer besteira enquanto a gente estiver fora. Eles são mercadorias, e devem ser entregues intactas.

Assim que os outros saíram, ele disse sorrindo: "vai sonhando". Ele entra no cativeiro, desabotoado a camisa em direção de Helena.

- Agora não tem ninguém para te proteger, garota.

- Não encoste suas mãos sujas nela, biltre.

- É mesmo? E quem vai me impedir? Vou fazer tudo que eu quiser com ela, e você só poderá assistir. Vai ser muito divertido.

Ele gargalhava alto, e ficava cada vez mais alto quando Helena dizia: "Me solte". Saga estava se sentindo impotente diante de todo esse terror. O bandido arrebentou a alça do vestido deixando um de seus seios um pouco mais visível. Helena tentava chutar o homem, e isso estava deixando-o mais irritado. Ele puxou a parte de baixo do vestido com tanta força, que rasgou impulsionando para trás, e ele bate com a cabeça na pilha de caixas. Estas caixas caem encima dele, e uma bem próxima aos paises baixos de Saga, que suspirou de alivio por não ter acertado. Saga, mesmo amarrado, conseguiu chutar a cara do bandido, e cuspiu logo a seguir insultando o homem inconsciente. Lembrou-se do estado que Helena estava:

- Você está bem? – ela parecia estar em estado choque, pois não respondia. Insistiu em um tom mais alto de voz – Helena! Você está bem?

- Ele rasgou meu vestido... mas agora parece que ele está... morto.

- Acho que sim... Helena, não podemos ficar parados. Eles devem voltar logo.

- Mas o que podemos fazer amarrados desse jeito?

- Acalme-se, Helena. Vamos conseguir sair daqui.

- Quando eles descobrirem que sou pobre e não tenho onde cair morta, eles vão me matar...

Saga diz para si mesmo: "Eu sei disso, Helena. Tenho que pensar em uma forma da gente fugir antes que isso aconteça". Eis que uma idéia veio a sua cabeça.

- Suas mãos são tão finas, que tem a espessura de seus pulsos se você conseguir encolher os dedos. As cordas vão passar direto, e você estará solta.

Helena tentou puxando suas mãos pra cima, e pra baixo. O nó estava muito apertado, e tudo o que ela conseguia era arranhar um pouco o pulso. Desistiu.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

Helena tentou puxando suas mãos pra cima, e pra baixo. O nó estava muito apertado, e tudo o que ela conseguia era arranhar um pouco o pulso. Então acabou desistindo:

- Eu não estou conseguindo.

Para conseguir seu intento que era libertar a si próprio e a jovem que estava próximo dele, Saga disse em tom confiante:

- Eu tenho fé que você vai conseguir. Helena, você é a nossa única esperança de sair daqui. Tente com mais calma, que você consegue. Sem pressa, Helena, apenas tente novamente.

Depois de alguns minutos tentando, e Saga já estava sem acreditar em sua palavras confortadoras perdendo as esperanças dela conseguir, Helena levantas os braços livres da corda, gritando contente:

- Consegui, Saga.

Helena levantou-se, cambaleando um pouco devido ao longo tempo em que suas pernas estiveram paradas sem que pudesse ter uma boa circulação sanguínea, o que causou um formigamento nas pernas. Ela conseguiu suplantar seus obstáculos, e foi até Saga, livrando-o das amarras que o impediu de ajudar na difícil tarefa:

- Essa é a primeira vez que você me chama somente pelo nome. – comentou Saga após se ver liberto.

- Desculpe-me por faltar-lhe com respeito. Não cometerei este erro novamen...

- Depois de tudo o que passamos juntos, Helena, escutar você me chamando assim foi à melhor coisa que aconteceu. – interrompia Saga ao mesmo tempo em que lembrava o quanto à voz de Helena era doce. – Estou me sentindo mais leve agora.

Helena sorria acanhada, e Saga imaginou que esse sorriso podia virar lágrimas novamente se eles demorassem muito para fugir dali. Balançou a cabeça com força, tentando desse jeito tirar as horríveis imagens de sua mente. Ele a pega pelas mãos para escapar com ela, no entanto, Helena se recusou, soltando-se, e indo em direção das caixas que caíram. Ela vasculhou tudo, sem que Saga entendesse o que procurava. Até que ela achou algumas coisas bem úteis. Lanterna, caixa de fósforos, faca de pesca, fio de nylon, anzóis, e iscas artificiais. Pegou apenas a lanterna e a caixa de fósforos.

- Se a gente não conseguir ir muito longe, pelo menos teremos luz.

- Boa idéia, Helena. Mas devemos pegar essas coisas também.

Saga estava pegando as iscas artificiais, a faca, o fio de nylon e os anzóis, enquanto ela abria a porta, saindo em disparada. Eis que Saga escuta um grito feminino. Ele saiu correndo para fora, e mal conseguiu enxergar direito, pois o lugar onde eles passaram dois dias presos tinha pouca iluminação, e do lado de fora, o sol já ia alto. Quando sua visão começou a se acostumar com a claridade, conseguiu enxergar que Helena estava pendurada em um precipício com uma altura razoável de uns 6 metros de profundidade mais ou menos. Ele pega seu braço e se esforça para puxá-la. Ao se ver segura, próxima a Saga ela o abraçou agradecendo.

- E agora, o que vamos fazer? – perguntou temerosa com o que o futuro reservava para eles.

- Se a gente fugir aqui por cima, é capaz de eles nos encontrarem, já que não fazemos idéia de quando vão voltar. E sem um transporte, não chegaremos longe o suficiente para ficarmos seguros.

- Eu matei um deles com minha má sorte... – murmurava quase chegando ao estado de choque.

- A sua má sorte nos ajudou muito. Há males que vem para o bem. Seria isso que meu pai diria se estivesse nesta situação.

- Eles... eles vão nos matar por causa disso. – gaguejou com o pânico tomando sua alma.

- Acalme-se, Helena. Não deixarei que nada de ruim aconteça a você. – Saga olha para o mar e fala com um sorriso no rosto – Já tive uma idéia. Você sabe nadar? – Helena faz um gesto negativo com a cabeça – Então apenas confie em mim, e faça tudo o que eu fizer.

Saga descia escalando o rochedo até chegar a certo ponto. Não era preciso escalar todo o rochedo, por não ser tão alto assim. Mas também não dava para pular lá de cima, pois seria morte certa com todas aquelas pedras no chão. Saga se soltou a uma altura de 1.50 cm, e faz sinal para que ela fizesse o mesmo. Helena tentou, mas o medo impediu que desse o próximo passo, e ela acabou voltando pra cima.

- Eu não vou conseguir, Sr Saga.

- Você vai conseguir Helena. Você foi muito corajosa até agora, então dá pra chegar até aqui. Respire fundo e comece a descer sem olhar pra baixo.

- Estou com medo de cair. – ela gritou tomada pelo desespero.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Eu estarei aqui para te pegar se isto acontecer. Desça devagar, sem olhar pra baixo.

Helena sentiu-se mais esperançosa com as palavras de apoio de Saga, começando a descer devagar. Estava indo tudo muito bem, quando sentiu que um dos apoios estavam ruindo. Estancou ali mesmo. Seus pés e mãos eram curtos para chegarem a uma parte mais segura. Ela grita já entrando em pânico:

- Eu não consigo mais. Minhas mãos estão doendo.

- Está tudo bem, Helena. Solte que eu te pego.

Assim que ela o fez, caiu de qualquer jeito. Saga deu leve gemido com o peso do corpo de Helena sobre seu estomago.

- Ai, eu te machuquei. Desculpa.

- Não se preocupe com isso. –murmurou Saga depois de um gemido de dor.

Assim que ela saiu de cima dele, Saga tirou o paletó, amarrando em um tronco de arvore que estava caído. Helena prontamente tentou impedir.

- Sr Saga, esse terno é muito caro... não pode...

- Nossas vidas custam mais do que isso... é algo irrecuperável... – Saga amarra agora o outro lado do paletó no pé dizendo – Vamos ter que rolar até chegar à beira mar, assim não deixaremos rastros para eles seguirem. Chegando lá, a gente caminha até ficar de frente para aquela ilhota.

- Pretende nadar até ela? Mas eu não sei nadar. – protestou temerosa.

- A gente vai usar este tronco para se segurar, enquanto batemos os pés para impulsionar. Vai dar tudo certo.

Assim eles o fizeram. Depois de muito tempo andando com as ondas quase os derrubando, finalmente chegaram ao ponto em que Saga havia dito, e seguiram com o restante do plano dele. Demoraram a chegar à ilhota devido ao mar agitado, mas o que importa é que chegaram a salvo. Já na ilha, os dois estavam exaustos, ofegantes e largados na areia.

- Se a gente ficar aqui, eles podem nos ver. É melhor a gente ir para o outro lado da ilha.

- Aquela cabana parecia ser de algum pescador, Sr Saga. Se ele nos avistar, pode vir aqui nos resgatar.

- E se ele foi assassinado pelos bandidos? Eles vão vir de barco e... Não vamos dar oportunidade para que isso aconteça.

Assim que Saga foi pegar em suas mãos para conduzi-la pela ilha, percebeu o estado em que se encontravam. Os pulsos estavam marcados pela força que fez para soltar-se das cordas. As mão estavam sangrando por causa de cortes produzidos pelas pedras pontiagudas que o rochedo continha. Tudo que havia acontecido de ruim desde a noite em que foram jantar fora culpa dele. Pensando assim, Saga não conseguiu segurar suas lagrimas. Helena o abraçou dizendo:

- Isso foi necessário para que ficássemos seguros.

- Não sei o que deu em mim para te obrigar a fazer tudo aquilo...

- O que me obrigou a fazer o que eu fiz foram as circunstancias. Você apenas me incentivou a tomar a decisão certa.

Saga rasgou as mangas de sua camisa longa, e fez uma atadura para as mãos dela. Logo depois rumaram entre as pedras e arvores para chegarem do outro lado da ilha. Isso levou mais ou menos uma hora. Aproveitaram este tempo de caminhada para pegarem tudo o que encontravam para fazer uma fogueira a noite. Empilharam na areia, perto de umas pedras grandes onde eles pretendiam se abrigar do vento e do fio. Saga preparou o anzol com a isca e a linha de pesca. Colocou o fósforo que estava esquecido no bolso de sua calça para secar e foi para beira mar, encima de uma pedra, sendo acompanhado por Helena.

- Ainda bem que eu costumo praticar pesca esportiva com o Camus nas horas vagas. Nunca na minha vida poderia imaginar que esta pratica relaxante poderia ser usada para minha sobrevivência.

- Teremos então peixe para o jantar. Só tem um problema... e quanto a água?

Saga olhou para Helena, pensando em alguma resposta que não a deixasse aflita. Olhou para as nuvens e respondeu:

- Temos que rezar para que chova.

Logo anoiteceu, e eles fizeram a fogueira para assar os peixes. Aquele jantar para eles naquele momento tinha sido a melhor comida que eles já comeram em toda a vida. Lavaram as mão no mar, e foram deitar entre as pedras, que não protegeu muito do vento daquela noite. Mesmo com a fogueira próximo deles, ainda sentiam frio. Saga cobriu Helena com seu paletó, e ficou no seu cantinho, tremendo de frio.

- Se a gente dormir abraçados, vamos ficar mais quentinhos.

Helena dizia abraçando Saga sem cerimônia nenhuma. Já Saga, só agora pode ver as imagens de horas atrás com outros olhos. Ao olhar Helena descer do penhasco, dava pra ver sua meias finas rasgadas, assim como a parte de baixo do vestido também estava, deixando uma boa visão de sua langerri preta totalmente amostra. Ao agarrá-la e cair no chão, pode ver parte do seu seio pela falta que fazia a alça do vestido. Seu coração batia descompassado cada segundo que lembrava de tudo isso. E piorava cada vez mais ao sentir suas curvas encostadas em seu corpo, o calor gostoso que Helena emanava, e seu cheirinho agradável. A razão implorava que se afastasse, mas o seu corpo exigia que a agarrasse com força para poder sentir com mais intensidade esta sensação. Queria poder beijá-la, mas nunca faria isso com ela dormindo por uma questão de ética. "Mas no quê eu estou pensando? Sou noivo, e estou me sentindo atraído por outra mulher... e para piorar essa mulher é a minha secretaria, e prima de Milo. Estou me sentindo como um verdadeiro canalha". Saga passou horas em claro, com esses pensamentos de querer algo, e ao mesmo tempo se repreendendo. Totalmente confuso, e fatigado acabou rendendo-se ao sono.

Como um balde de água fria encima de dois amantes, Saga acordou de seus sonhos erótico ao sentir os pingos fortes de um temporal. Ele e Helena acordaram no susto:

- Temos que dar um jeito de reservar esta água para bebermos nos dias que ficaremos aqui. Mas como vamos fazer isso?

- Ontem peguei a argila que tinha no meado da ilha enquanto você pescava, e fiz um pote de barro.

- Mas você teria que ter uma fornalha para que ele sirva aos nossos propósitos.

- Fiz um buraco na areia e o coloquei, depois enchi com os gravetos...

- Você foi muito esperta, senhorita Helena.

- Obrigada! Mas não mereço este elogio, pois isso era uma coisa que eu devia saber, afinal de contas trabalhar com argila é algo que a minha família faz a gerações.

- E por que você não seguiu com o oficio de sua família?

- Porque sempre quebrava tudo com minha má sorte, dando o maior prejuízo a minha família. Mas a minha irmã se tornou uma grande escultora.

- Fico feliz que tenha optado por outra profissão. A gente acabou se conhecendo.

Ela sorriu, e Saga fez a mesma coisa. Só agora ele pode perceber que as ataduras não estavam mais cobrindo suas mãos. Felizmente não estavam sangrando mais. Sentia-se aliviado em constatar a melhora de suas mãos. Enquanto Saga tirava o pote do buraco onde outrora havia uma fogueira e lavava no mar, Helena adentrava pela ilha para pegar folhas grande de uma planta. Os dois seguravam as folhas para a água que caia nelas se juntassem com a água que caia no pote. Era um trabalho demorado, porém, necessário para garantir água para dois dias com um racionamento bem ensaiado. Parecia que Deus estava ajudando aqueles dois. Chovia um dia, e passava dois dias para chover novamente. Seria uma obra de Deus ou do diabo?

Continua...


End file.
